School days
by Sweet cookie-baby5
Summary: It's Naruto's second year in high school. There's two new students Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura asks Naruto for a favour to become friends with Sasuke so that he could talk Sakura up. But he's going to get much more then what he expected. Naruhina to narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hello there, well this is my first fanfic that I'm posting up here. So please do leave a comment I really do want to improve.

The day started like any other day. I was woken by the piecing sun, shining through the crack in my window. I slowly pushed myself up, I sat there for a few moments scratching myself. Waiting for when my body will want to more. I jumped at the loud screeching of my alarm clock. For reasons I had decided that I would place my alarm clock across the room. Of course it forced me to get out bed. I steady myself for a rush of cold air but instead it turned out that the air had a muggy side to it. Forcibly I continue to walk across my hard wooded floor to the small orange beeping object. Once off I turned once again to my bed slowly jumping back into it and curling myself in a ball. Moments later I relished what today was, It was they start of the new school year! I jumped out of bed tripping onto the ground as the blankets wrapped around my feet. I wriggled out of the mess of sheets, to run across my small eighty dollar a month apartment. To reach the small bathroom, not before I stub my toes of mostly everything. I somewhat struggled to open the door to the only clean room house. Due to the fact that the door was useless and was blocked by piles of clothes on the outside. Finally I pushed through to be almost nocked back by the hot summer air. The window was left open that night, and if that's how hot it is in here I dread to go outside. I Partly close the door behind me and walk to the Christine Sink. I grab a hanging orange towel from my left to wet it in the sink. The water was hot at first burning my fingers, yet the water soon cooled. It was refreshing to be able to wash away the sweat that had already began to gather on my face. I slid open my mirror to review mountains of hair gel and other hair products. I grabbed the mostly empty one to pour around the rest of it into my hand, I scuffed my hand around till it was a partly messy look to a half neat looked. Once happy I exit the bathroom with a sly nod. I was relieved to be in a slightly cooler area. Watching more closely to where my feet were I walked over to the kitchen to quickly get out a ramen from the cupboard. Putting the kettle on to boil, I walked back to my room. I scan the room with my eyes looking for the school uniform I put out the night before. I look to the pile I sheets on the ground to see a sleeve sticking out. With a sigh I grab the new high school uniform. Today was going to kick off the start of my second year in high school. Plus I also heard that two new students were starting at my school today. But these students were also friends of Neji's, Neji was a hot head third year I've know him since middle school. Same with two other friends of mine Rock lee and Ten ten. Finally I had my plain old black school uniform on, leaving it unbuttoned. With that on I hear the whistling of the kettle. Today for once was looking good, great even. I poured the hot water into the ramen noodles, slowly waking over to the table do that I didn't spill it. I sat there in silence for the three minutes. But as I go to lift the lid off of my ramen I hear the sound of a key been barged into my door.

"Naruto!" I swear under my breath, it was Sakura. I totally forgot that I planned to meet her at the bridge on the way to school. She ran in and I could hear her kicking around my stuff as she did.

" My god Naruto did you clean this place at all?!" She reaches the kitchen and stands in front of the table I sat at, hands on her hips. Sakura was a loud bubble teenage girl, she had short pink hair. She was also really scary when she got mad. Though I know I shouldn't of my eyes were drawn to her body, her black pleated school skirt reached her mid thigh. Though Sakura did have a very small chest though, you could tell by the way her red school tie that must be wore just falls down. Though it's still really cute.

"Naruto!" I stop scared that she saw me.

" Naruto I've been standing in the hot sun while you've been eating ramen noodles!?" She walks over and grabs my ear. Dragging me off of the chair I was sitting on, making it fall to the ground with a thump. Grabbing my bag a swinging it into my chest. I felt like I couldn't breath! Still dragging me by my ear we walk to the door. She throws me out making me fall into my ass, she stands there locking the door. I hold my ear surprised that it's still connected to my body, though my eyes are drawn to Sakura's ass, it was a really sexy feature she had. She begins to turn around to me, I look down hoping she didn't see me.

" Come on." I look up as she extends her hand to me, nudging me to get up. I grab her hand as she sends me flying a little, well my feet didn't stay on the ground. Then she starts to run still holding my hand. To be truthful I've known Sakura since grade school and I have a small crush on her... Ok maybe a big one. I feel me cheeks going red at the fact that she's holding me hand.

" Naruto I've found out some information." I'm knocked out of my fantasy at the sound of Sakura's voice.

" what did you find?" I'm not really interested but it might take my mind off of her.

" Well I talked to Neji and found out that the kids coming here are a girl and guy. Plus their both single, I also got Neji to show me a picture of the guy and he's so sexy Naruto. I think he may be the one!" As she says this she crushes my hand, she's really strong. Plus we cross the bridge meaning that we're close to school now, but my legs do burn we haven't stopped running since my house.

" Anyway it also turns out the girl is also Neji's cousin, and her father is going on a huge business trip. So Neji's family is looking after her. But you know how important Neji's family is." I think Neji's family is in politics or something like, I don't really pay attention when they talk about that stuff. Then Sakura takes me by surprise when we stop at the school gate.

" Naruto can I ask you a favour." She lets go of my hand and looks to the ground.

" Sure, I'll try my best." She looks happy when I say that.

" Ok the will you become friends with Sasuke for me. If you do you can talk me up to him. But please Naruto, we're in our second year of high school and I still don't have a boyfriend!" She looks me deep in the eyes and doesn't blink.

" Fine... But who's Sasuke?" She looks happy for a moment, then hits me in the head with her bag.

" The new kid you idiot. Also the girls name is Hinata. She walks ahead, in the general area of our group. Even from the gate you could se everyone gathering around the new kids. With the other students looking in their Direction to she what the new kids look like. I jog a little so that I'm walking next to Sakura. To see Ino poke her head out of the group. Singling for us to join them, You could see Ino as she walked out of the group. She was a busty blonde, her hair was long reaching past her ass. Her uniform was also tight, her skirt was way shorter then length it should of been. Then Ten ten walked next to Ino, she had brown hair that was also worn it two buns. Unlike the other girls Ten ten's uniform was loose fitting. Finally we reached the other joining the circle, I got a look at the two others. Sasuke was much taller then me and Hinata for that matter. He wore his hair spiked up, also wearing his jacket unbuttoned like mine. But Hinata took my breath away, she had long black hair that had a purple tint to it. She wore her skirt short, with the sailor looking school top loose fitted even tough it was tighter around her bust.

" Naruto, Sakura this is Sasuke and Hinata." I shook Sasuke's hand until Sakura pushed me out of the way. I moved to Hinata, she shook my hand. But she looked so, so...

" Cute." She turned red straight away and moved back. As Neji gave me a evil stay. Though I couldn't take it seriously as Neji wore his hair in a long pony tail that reached his mid back. I was then pulled through the group to a nearby tree.

" I know right isn't Hinata so cute." It was Kiba, I've also known Kiba since grade school. Kiba was definitely a loud mouth who also thought he was better then me. Until I bet him in a school sport match years ago. Kiba was also known for sneaking his dog into school named after Akamaru. He grabs me by my collar to swing me to look at Hinata. My cheeks became just by looking at her, and that only happened when I looked at Sakura.

" Do you think she would go out with me." I laugh at the thought of a girl like that going out with him.

" No way." I look back to him, he glaring at me.

" Well she wouldn't go at with you either."

" She would too."

" Would not."

" Would too." I raised my arm to take a swing at him.

" Hey you two, what's going on now?"

It's shikamaru, with Choji and Tamari. Despite Temari I've known the other two since grade school. Though Tamari was a transfer student. Shikamaru's nice, Choji's ok too he's chubby by the way and Tamari's a hot blonde.

" What's going on here, let me guess the two new students." Both Kiba and I look at each other and let go.

" Looks like I guessed right. By the way." Shikamaru's is cut off by the school bell.

" Don't worry it can wait till later, come on Tamari. We got to do orientation for the new students and first years. I watch as the walk away, Kiba taps me on the shoulder and walks away.

" We'll talk later ok Naruto." I nod, I search the grounds of the school everyone else has gone inside, or is at the door. It's just me and Sasuke it looks like he's tying his shoelaces. He gradually gets up, I walk over to him I'll be nice for Sakura's sake.

" Hey Sasuk..!" Before I could finish he pins me to a nearby tree.

" who said you could talk to me?!" His eyes spelt evil, I couldn't even breathe it was like he was trying to kill me! He let go and walked away, I just stood there trying to catch my breath. It hurt to the extent to where I spat out blood. Was it wrong for me to be Intrigued by him?

Authors note: thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment and subscribe if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2: Sore throat

Authors note: thank you so much to reading to chapter two, please do leave a comment on the story.

With my throat still sore and red from my meeting with Sasuke. Sitting through my first classes of the day was very uncomfortable. I just wanted it to be the end of the day, partly because I was sore and tired. My mind started to wonder to Sasuke it turned out that I was also in Sasuke's class. But to my luck I ended up sitting down the back by the window, Sasuke sitting near the front. I being to wonder why, why did he nearly choke me. He seemed so quiet when we first met, he just stood there why the others talk and greeted him. Something started to stir inside me probably anger, anger at Sasuke. I mean who attacks someone on their first day. As my mind still drifted I was shocked out of my thoughts by a huge bang that shook my table. I look up to see a not so happy teachers pointing outside to the door.

" Out!" With a reluctant look I wonder to the door. Hearing giggles as I pass by, seeing Sasuke smiling. What is his problem, first he's acting like a jerk now he's smiling? Why is he so intriguing? I stand outside the classroom looking ahead through the window to the beautiful day outside. The really wasn't going my way, and I know who's fault it was...

Finally after a long chat with my teacher I was free to go, luckily I was let off with a warning. The school yard was mostly empty, I wondered the halls until I reached the entry. I was mostly surprised, everyone left the school so quickly the teacher only kept me in for a couple of minutes. Finally I took off through the doors, from the pathway I could see a figure standing at the fence. Getting closer it was obvious that it was Hinata standing there. The breeze slowly brushing her hair along her face and body. She stood leaning on the post of the fence, her head down. She played with her feet lightly kicking around dirt. She jumped once I reached her side.

"Oh Naruto." Her face went a bright red, probably because of the heat.

" what are you still doing here? everyone else is gone."

" Oh well um, Neji has after school actives and he wants me to walk home with someone. But we're the only ones that walk that way." Hinata was definitely quiet, I strained to hear her.

" Wait I walk the same way as Neji, his house is on the way to my place. So it wouldn't be out of my way if I walked you home." She looked up, then smiled.

" Yeah you don't know how much longer you'll be here. But do you have Neji's number, you should text him. Other whys he'll freak, but at least he'll know you're safe now." She nods, then swiftly searching her bag for her phone. I wait ahead till she texts Neji. She jogs to my side and we begin to walk home. It was kind of nice it was just small talk but a least we began to know each other better. Until we reached the the bridge and she took me by surprise.

" Naruto can you do me a favour." Playing with her fingers, then looking up. I nod back.

" Can you be patient with Sasuke, I know that he's a pain. But once you get to know him you'll know why he did what he did today." I swift silence carried through the wind, until Hinata broke it again.

" Oh um, well I didn't know that he did what he did until break when he told me. I, I would I stop it other whys." He voice seemed somewhat panicked.

" Well sure I can do that, but he better have a good reason for what he did. But for now I'm going to continue thinking he's a jerk." I begin to feel the anger that I hold for Sasuke again. Turing my head to the breeze, until a hear a thump on the wooden bridge we still walk across.

" Thank you Naruto." She looks so child like as she smiles at me, then tiring red again? She then starts to run to a cross road, that leads to her house. I stop on the bridge dumbfounded, as she runs inside. I stand there for a moment, as she runs back out waving and then bowing.

" Thank you Naruto!" She then turns on her heel running back inside.

Unsure on what happened I continue walking home.

Once home I instantly crush on my bed, just taking a moment of peace. Then surprisingly a moment of achievement crossed my mind. I looked to then mess of a home, throwing my head into my bed. Bouncing off I set to cleaning, still the hot air lingered so that didn't make in easier. Once finished I grabbed a meal to eat, it was so late and I was knackered. So after eating I hoped straight into bed, feeling contempt that I finished the house. With a few thoughts of Sasuke crossing my mind. I laid down to the soft clean pillow, freshly washed. It didn't take long till I was out like light, waiting for tomorrow wondering if I would have another "exciting" meeting with Sasuke. Unlike yesterday I woke up easier, non tried. I also woke up earlier so today I was able to have something to eat, since I was starving yesterday. Was ready I wondered to my door. wondering if I should wait just in case one of the others wanted to walk together. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the door, they would of came earlier if they did. Plus it was out of their way, the others lived in a different direction to me. Once outside I noticed the humid air, it was definitely hotter than yesterday. Walking to school I looked across the pathway to see Hinata wondering across the bridge.

" Hinata!" I called across the bridge she instantly turned around, waving. With a slow start I ran to her, greeting her.

" Hey Hinata, where's Neji? To me it was a huge shock that Neji wasn't there. He was usually so over protective.

" Well he injured himself yesterday at kendo." At that a cheeky smile came over my face; Neji actually failed at something he's always so perfect. Though the smile quickly got wiped off of my face when Hinata looked at me.

" Yeah he's definitely not going to be at school for while, it's a serious throat problem after a newbie got a hit to his throat." I though of changing the subject since Hinata looked so worried.

" So are you going to be ok waking home and to school, I mean I could walk you. It's not out of my way and it's nice to have company."

" Um.. Oh.. Ah.. Ah." After trying to speak she stopped, I also noticed that she was going.

" I'll take that as a yes, and are you ok you're very red?" She jumped a little looking to me then looking done to hold her face.

" Oh yeah just the weather you know, I'm used to cold weather." With that we reached the school gate, where the others happened to also just be entering school.

" Hinata!" Kiba called taking her by the arm, I felt sorry for her since she was also in the same class as Kiba. So as the walked of Sakura gave me a look, basically asking me to talk to Sasuke. He was waking done the hall to our class room. With a heavy sigh I jogged to his side. He didn't even acknowledge my presence, so we just walked in silence. I couldn't be bothered to even strike a conversation with him. Getting to the class he opened the door then shutting it behind him, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I walked into class room straight to his desk.

" What's your problem with me!?" I kept my voice at a low level trying not to draw attention to myself. But what really pissed me off more was that he just looked up, then back down. I slammed my hand down on his table, luckily everyone else was too fixated in their conversations to even notice.

He looked up just about to speak until the teacher walked in.

" Everyone to their sits." I was just about to get a reaction, so guiding myself to my seat I sat down.

" Naruto, Sasuke can you two go and get some materials from the supplies cupboard. In the mean while can the others continue yesterday days reading." He didn't even look up form his desk to ask Sasuke and I. Wondering over to the teacher, he hands Sasuke a note and a key. We walk through the class room to the hall. Strolling in silence I waited for break, I badly wanted to talk to some friends and to change classes so that I could meet up with the others. Finally we reached the cupboard, Sasuke unlocking the door. We walk in to a maze of books and books, dusty and dark. I follow Sasuke as he skims the note then to the faded signs. Once he stops I looked over his shoulder to the note seeing what box we needed. It turned out that it was the one on the top, without thinking I leaped to the shelf grabbing down the box. With a shock I dropped the box seeing one following behind it. I closed my eyes and feeling a sharp pain in my head and back. When I opened my eyes Sasuke stood in front of me, he was cradling me is his arms. As he trapped me between him and the wall. His dark eyes looked down on me, as his hand brushed against my face.

" I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Speechless I nodded, I just stood there looking into his lonely dark eyes. Though I was so dumbfounded that I forget that he was stroking my cheek. I grabbed his hand, lifting my head to look into his eyes. His mouth twitched into a smile, the second smile that I've seen come from his face. That's not when the surprises ended though, he started to lean in. I guessed where this was going and I didn't argue with my body. I closed my eyes and continued to lean in. It was the last moment when I opened my eyes, we were just a movement away. That's when my body jerk, and i swiftly dodged under his arm. Running out the door, asking myself so many questions. Was I about to kid Sasuke? Did he want to kiss me? And more importantly did I want to kiss him? I slipped to the floor head in hands.

Authors note: thank you again for reading, please continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3: Sore head

Authors note: so sorry for how long it took me to update. I've been able to connect to the internet for while. Sorry again and please enjoy this chapter. To those who are reading this, this cheaper does contain yaoi; boy on boy. So if you don't enjoy that please do not read this story.

With head in hands I begin to feel dizzy? My hands search my head, till I'm shocked with a growing pain. It seems like something must of hit my head, I couldn't of noticed it before. I try to stand to just fall to my knees. My body collapses, I lay there my eyes feeling extremely heavy. With my light flickering black, till they finally close.

" Naruto? Naruto! Are you ok? Answer me!" To my surprise I believe it was Sasuke, he sounded frantic.

My eyes open slowly to be closed again due to the stinging bright lights.

I look around to the White curtains hanging around me. Then I quickly realise where I am. I'm in the nurses office, a place I'm not a stranger to. I turn to my side to see Hinata. Sitting quietly knitting a red scarf. She shone in the mix a sunset colours that lightly flowed through the window. Trying to speak just a deep grumble can through. She looked up setting the scarf to the side, looking down with a motherly smile.

" your up are you, apparently you took quite a hit to the head. But the nurse Tsunade said that she's seen worse from you?" I let out a small laugh of course she would say that.

" how come your here?" I had to ask, why would she wait for me?

" Well even though Neji left ages ago I wanted to stay here, keep a eye on you. I was worried so were others... expressly Sasuke, he told me what happened." A heavy silence hung in the air, till it was broken by a single thought in my mind.

" Hinata it makes me happy that he was worried about me..." She said nothing more and smiled, grabbing my hand dragging me out of bed.

" Yout ok aren't you." I nod. As we walk out Hinata's face been bright red for some reason.

" he'll probably be sulking by the river near your house. You know what to say don't you?"

" Yeah." Once outside we begin to rub, the sore head was gone. Though my head was still clouded... Clouded with thoughts of Sasuke. We reached the bridge, Hinata wished me luck then continue home. Once to the other side I could see Sasuke sitting down by the calm water. I strolled down trying not to fall. Taking a hard breath then sitting next to Sasuke. Though before I could even get a word in Sasuke bombarded me.

" Sorry for you know nearly choking you on my first day. I wanted you to hate me, I didn't want my heart broken again... To late for that though." I laugh softly, I notice how he hasn't even looked at me since I've been here. I stare at him though, seeing how shiny and thick his hair is, how soft his skin looks, how strong his body looks without him tensing, and how soft his lips look...

" Sasuke the reason I'm here, sitting next to you is because... Because, even if it sounds stupid I was so happy when Hinata told me that you were worried about me." A look of shock came over his face as he turned and looked at me.

" If you know what that means." Next moment I find his soft lips on mine, his hot breath on my face. My hand traveling to his cheek. Once the kiss was broken we sat there foreheads touching.

" So what happened? Did the hit to the head make you bi?" I laughed, well giggled like a school laughing at her crushes joke.

" Nah I guess it just takes a while for something to get through my thick head!" I opened my eyes for a moment to find him smiling.

" Well I guessed that!"

" And I'm not gay just bi, you know."

" sure, sure knucklehead." Finally I fell to the grass. Sasuke laying next to me. Our hand intertwining, specks of grass joining our hands. We laid in silence watching the remaining sunset disappear.

" Sasuke is this... Joy?" Without a moment pause he answered.

" Well for me it is." Once he answered I was washed with happiness again, and from that I knew that when ever I was with Sasuke I would be happy.

" Well it is for me too, I think."

" idiot." I hear from under his breath. " hey I heard that! With that he got up, his smile was what you would call sly. Yet it seemed so joyful, he stood in front of me. His arm extended to me.

" Come on, it's getting late. I don't want my favourite idiot catching a cold!" I roll my eyes I grab his hand. We walk to the bridge hand in hand. We kiss goodbye, and I watch him walk away. I stand in the cool air arms crossed just watching my first love walk away. He turns around every so often smiling, I watch till he's out of sight. Standing there for another minute then Turing around.

" This year is definitely looking up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry it took so long to update again. And I'll will add that this is a boy on boy story. So if you aren't into that, this story isn't for you. Don't be shy to comment.

After that day at the bridge things Started to come official. The days after that the others started to catch on. It wasn't that hard to guess I mean we started to sit together during breaks, walking to and from school together. The others kept quiet until that day, that day when Sasuke grabbed my hand suddenly during a group talk. At first I didn't notice it's not like we didn't usually hold hands. I guess it was just a reaction, from doing it so often. The others reactions were mixed Hinata was the first to say congrats. After Hinata said that Sasuke and I realised what we were doing. Shikamaru was nearly as happy as Hinata, which surprised me quite a lot. Sakura was shocked and seemed quite angry at me, luckily she got over it. The others didn't seemed surprised and congratulate us, guess it must of been obvious? So that's what happened the first month after we started dating... And so as the year quickly past. The winter holidays finally came into sights and the final day of term was coming to an end.

In class it was chilly, as a slight chill just hung in the air. The teacher stood at the front of the class wishing us a happy Christmas. My attention was driven outside. The sky was grey, tomorrow was winter yet it already felt like the snow was going to fall. For these winter holidays I was extremely excited. This was going to be the first Christmas I'm spending with someone, that someone been Sasuke. As my eyes flickered to the clock, it was less then a minute till the sweet sound of the bell would ring. Neither Sasuke or I had cleaning duty today so we could go straight home. We're made me plans to spend Christmas together. We both live alone so it's going to be different for both of us. Stuck in my day dream of all the things that I'll be doing with Sasuke over these holidays. I was surprised when Sasuke touched my shoulder, every one was gone except the cleaning crew.

" Thought you'd be the first out of the door or you just so much of a idiot you forgot what the bell sounded like."

" What you say!"

" Nothing, come on let's go!" His smile was so pure it made me forget about his previous comment. The way he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my chair. It's just that everything that Sasuke did just seemed so perfect to me.

Once outside the school gate Sasuke and I walked hand in hand. Every so often while the school was in sight I'd look back. It just seemed so unreal once I come back to this school it'll be a new year. A year... A year has nearly passed.

"...Why are you so quiet..?"

"..Oh, just thinking about how lucky I was to meet you this year." We slowly came to a stop, Sasuke turning me so I faced him.

" You have no idea how miserable I was to come here. As you know I've lost my family at a young age... But now you're life... That's the only way I can describe how I feel about you."

I took a moment to take all of it in. Sasuke my first love just said that I was his life. I stared at him for another moment. The way his feet traced the ground, the way he stared at the ground scared about what he said.

" Sasuke I feel the same way. You know I never knew my parents, I've never known love. Sasuke you're opening up the world for me.." He looked up, trying to hide his little smirk.

" I hope i don't sound that cheesy."

" You and your big mouth."

" Hahaha, you idiot. Well I gotta go, clean up the place for when you come over tomorrow." He winks as he turns on his heal.

" Come over around five o'clock tomorrow evening. Maybe I should take you on a date first so dress nice. No wait we'll have our date on Christmas Eve that's romantic right. Bye baby boo, love you." As he walks away so many things go through my mind. First date was the main one, yes Sasuke and I have been going out for ages but we haven't had a date yet. So Christmas Eve just became even more exciting. Then I'm going over Sasuke's, we usually hang by the river. Even though my house is right there, guess it never came to mind. God I love Sasuke!

"...!" Love wait Sasuke said goodbye baby boo, wait he said that what? Wait I didn't say I love you back, oh no! I could still see him, still in sight now he just needs to hear me.

"... LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE!..." He turned around quickly, but he heard me that's the good thing.

" Took you long enough." He yells waving, I was in the happiest mood ever nothing could ruin this day. Also to my surprise nothing did ruin it. Well I went home and rested for while, until I heard a knock one the door?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: sorry it took so long to update again. And I'll will add that this is a boy on boy story. So if you aren't into that, this story isn't for you. Also don't be shy to comment.

Rolling my body over I look out the window, it was pitch black not even the moon was in sight. Who would come over at this time? Ever since I got a phone everyone called before the came over. Another knock came this time it been longer and harder on the door.

" Coming!" Slowly I walked kicking objects out of the way with my feet. Finally i came to the door, I just stood there looking at the pale orange door. My fingers trembling as the land on the handle. With a hard swallow, I opened the door. To find a girl with black boots on, the boots reaching her knees. Stockings then covering the rest of her legs, a dark purple skirt then covered her mid thigh. Dressed with a long chocolate coat, couldn't see her shirt due to the coat been button up. I couldn't see her face as see had her head down, heavy breathing coming from her. I could tell who it was though, her hair gave it away it was...

" .. Hinata..? Are you ok, come inside." She didn't speak, to out of breath I guess. I looked outside to make sure she wasn't been followed by someone, no one was there. I guided her inside to the kitchen. Taking her jacket and putting on the heaters for her. She sat still trying to catch her.

" Does tea sound good?" She nodded.

" I only have green tea is that ok?" She nodded once again. To be honest I was actually quite worried anything could of happened. Finally as the kettle boils the heavy breathing stopped. Carefully taking the plain tea out. I set it down taking a seat across from her. We sat silently for awhile as she slowly sipped her tea. For me I sat watching the steam rising from the cups. She looked up once, then looked down again with red cheeks as we made eye contact? With a heavy sigh i finally had a sip, green tea is bitter yet it's refreshing.

"...I WENT OVER SASUKE AND I THINK HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!... I spat the tea out then dropping the cup into my crutch. Immediately burning my bottom half.

" Ahh Naruto are you ok? No! Of course you're not ok. I'll get ice you put water, water on your DICK." In embarrassment we ran around the house for twenty minutes. Until we ended up where we started drinking green tea around my small wooden table.

" Let's keep that a secret between us ok, Hinata. And I expect why a we're about to talk about know will stay a secret too." Hinata takes her time drinking tea trying to calm her nerves. What she's talking about is definitely out of her comfort zone. Though to be true full I don't mind her taking her time, I'm not ready for what she's about to say either. She lets out a small sigh then nods indicating for the conversation to start. I still take a moment though what we're about to talk about is a big deal.

"...ok... So what happened? Her face immediately goes red.

" ... So I was visiting Sasuke today after school of course. When I got there he was cleaning, everything was normal. Then he motioned that you were coming over tomorrow, i was like ok that's normal all good. Then he pulled out a box of.. Of roes, candles, and new bed sheets. And I kind of panicked, but I just said oh well better leave you to it then ran off..."

" So that means he wants to have sex?"

" How should I know I'm telling you, he hasn't mentioned anything?"

" No, he winked when he left is that something?"

" I don't know!?" We sat quietly for a few minutes as Hinata refuelled the tea.

" ...Naruto..."

"...Yeah..."

"... What the hell are you meant to do if he does want SEX?! Have you ever had sex with a guy? Watch gay porn?!"

"... I don't know. Now I've had SEX! Gay porn?! I read porn magazines but that's girls! Hinata why are you like this?!

" Sorry Naruto I just get so nervous and not like me when I panic. I don't even know why I'm panicking. I just guess if I had no idea how to have sex with the same sex and a friend knew my partner wanted to I would like to know."

" Thanks Hinata you are been a huge help... Wait there's a DVD store down the street..." She lifted her head up straight away knowing what I was getting at.

" That's a great idea they should have something." I stared at her, I didn't want to go alone.

" No Naruto I can't, maybe I can wait outside then I'll go home." That's exactly when I brought out the PUPPY DOG EYES!

" Please Hinata, please. I'll walk you home and all you have to do is walk in with me. You can even look at a different section, just PLAESE I don't want to go alone." She sat there staring at the table, as soon as she nodded I grab her hand and dragged her out of the door I wanted to hurry up and get those DVDs.

And that's how I spent my night, went to the DVD shop after Hinata and I had a nervous breakdown about going in. Luckily they did have gay porn, borrowed around six DVDs. The guy at the stored didn't even seemed phased. After a hour of begging I got Hinata to come to my place to watch it with me. Yes it's not what you ask most friends to do but she fell asleep anyway before it even started. She was exhausted I would be to after the day she had. After I finished them all it was around two in the morning, not to bad. Plus it'll make me sleep longer so I can wake up later, shorter waiting time to see Sasuke. Before sleeping I moved Hinata to my bed taking the bed I made on the couch for her. Before sleeping a thought came to mind like, do most DVD stores have porn to borrow? Didn't think about it much, stared at the black colourless sky before sleeping though. The black sky, no stars to be seen, no moon, just the cold coming in for the winter.

" Might have snow soon..."

Slowly my mind started to come alive, body and mind realising that I'm awake. Today was different from others, not due to last night though that was a memorial night. Anyway today there was no sun stinging my eyes as I awoken, instead there was a cloudy grey sky reminded me of snow. Like I said last night snow was coming. Last night... Hinata, time what's the time! I raced up it was three thirty I still needed a shower and Hinata where is she? I wondered to my room to find her still asleep. She looked peaceful, elegant, she reminded me of a princess to be true full. Then the princess awoken, those violet eyes opening.

" Naruto, wait!? What time is it?!"

" Don't worry it's three thirty." She slowly pushed herself up, not to be a perve but her black lace bra was see able.

" Naruto you have a shower and I'll cook some breakfast, or lunch depends on what you have to eat." I shake my head.

" No you have done so much already you should go home now. I already kept you here all night and basically the whole day."

" No hurry and get ready, I'm hungry anyway so I'll steal your food."

" I don't have anything to eat well not a lot anyway."

" I'm a good cook, I can make a lot of stuff. Now go have a shower you're not winning this fight." With a shake of my head, then a thanks I waked away.

Fourty minutes I can out to a house that smelt amazing. Hinata sat eating something that looked like a amazing omelet. She gave me one and we sat down, giving me one last pep talk. Once done I walked her home, hugging goodbye. Then saying sorry to Neji when he walked out. Once I reached the address I was giving. I looked at my watch four twenty it read, just a bit early he won't mind. Though I think I took another five minutes looking at the huge modern house that stood in front of me. Grey with a black roof large tinted windows covering the sides. Black polls added for decoration, then a white crisp door Hidden by a screen covered with blood red roses. Knocking I heard Sasuke running.

" Naruto your here early, I was doing something but it didn't work. Could you wait here why I clean it up." I could tell he was nervous he bombarded me before I even got the chance to say hi. And I pushed through.

" NO! Naruto stop." Once inside a ran down a very short hall only leading to the door. Once you exit the hall you were in a large living area. The kitchen to your right with the dining room behind it. A hall leading down to the bedrooms and bathrooms? Then to the left was the lounge room. I walked on the grey carpet noticing something behind the couches. The windows looking outside, once close enough I saw the throw of sheets. Red velvet sheets rose petals, the fire going champagne resting on the harp.

" Sasuke." I look around as he holds his arm in embarrassment. He looked so adorable. And then I just couldn't stop myself. As I grab him and push him to the ground.

" I stayed up all last night watching gay porn I'm ready for this." He laughs, the wonderful smile comes across his face.

" Naruto you always seem to make me smile... GOD I love you."

"...Sasuke..."

"...Naruto..."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: thank you so much to the people who stayed to read part six. Also to those who began to follow me, thank YOU! And I must say I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I'll will add that this is a boy on boy story. So if you aren't into that, this story isn't for you. ALSO in this chapter there is a very descriptive and hardcore lemon, so you have been warned!

Also don't be shy to comment.

So there I was laying on a mix of velvet to silk sheets. Sasuke was on top of me, gently rubbing his hand on long my chest and stomach. Sasuke still looked perfect also calm even though he wasn't, you could feel the slight tremble of his hands. His black hair still stayed in its perfect style his thick black fringe, then his hair parting to the left. I was just so nervous, all I could do to keep calm was notice everything about Sasuke. His dark black eyes, the indent of his muscles in his arms. My hands lift to trance the indent, then falling to grab the bottom of his shirt. He smirked grabbing my hands and moving them to the side. He slowly took it off, I suspect this was to keep me on my feet, in a figure of speech. Final he threw it to the side, my hands lifted again to touch the indents of his stomach muscles. Grabbing the side of his pants pulling him down so that he nearly laid on me. We kissed his breath was hot, so was his body. This made me get wilder, quickening our kisses, holding him tighter so tags my hand dug into his skin. He pulled away slowly going down lower. Pulling my shirt up, kissing every part on his way down.

" Why don't you take that shirt off? It's getting really hot in here." I quickly took it off smiling, I actually knew where this was heading now stuff was actually about to happen. He got his knees then lifted himself up. Unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans, then unbuttoning his jeans. Pulling down the tight black skinny jeans he wore. Leaving just a plain black pair of briefs, also making the huge bulge easier to see. Making me hornier, feeling like a wanted to drool. He hopped back on, laying halfway down again. I pulled him up so I was level with his chest. I took a moment to resister what I was about to do then I went for it. Biting down hard on one of Sasuke nibbles, he let a moan that made me crazy. Lightly sucking then bitting, wetting my other finger to tug and pull on his other nibble. After a while he jumps up red faced,

" I think I need a little more then that, so we'll go to the middle before we go to the big stuff though." Finally for once I knew what he was talking about.

He says this taking his hard long dick out of his side pocket in his briefs. It was thick and stood up, from what I could tell it seemed to be around six to seven inches. My mouth began to water, I pushed myself up so I stood on my knees, crawling to Sasuke. We looked at each he nodded, he was breathing heavily and to tell the truth it turned me on so much.

" You better get comfortable." He smirked lying himself carefully down. I slowly grabbed it with one hard, putting his member in my mouth and the taking my hand away. He moaned slightly, oh that sound was the sexiest thing I'd ever hear. I kept it slow at first, curling my tongue around his hard member slowly pulling it up and down, sucking hard as well. It was working, Sasuke was letting out small moans and wouldn't stop moving or wriggling. Until he grabbed my head and started pushing it up and down faster and faster.

" Suck It harder, go deeper. YES, YESS." He repeats loudly as I do as he says. Though he finally came, it shot right down my throat, that's how much force he had. I swallowed tasting a dull syrup, Sasuke laid there for a moment just huffing and puffing.

" You wait mr, you're about to get your mind blown." He says pushing himself up then pushing me down. Unbuckling my belt then pulling my orange jeans down. Showing the grey underwear that laid beneath. He gave me a look then went down. I laid back getting comfortable, though it didn't help with the shock. His mouth closing onto my member. Sucking, his head moving up and down faster and faster. Moans escaping my mouth. My hand fidgeted around not knowing what to do, moving with every shock of enjoyment. Hands resting once they found Sasuke's hair. Then suddenly he starts going faster, that's when I felt it coming on. Pushing out into Sasuke's mouth with great speed. He climbed on top of me, wiping the syrupy substance from the corner of his mouth. I just laid back recovering from what just happened.

" Hey."

" Yeah." I mumble quietly.

" we're not finished yet." I thought for a moment and realised what he was saying.

" Don't worry it's just you tonight, we'll do me another night." I was just speechless, rolling over onto my belly.

" Works for me." I can tell he's smirking just by his voice.

He gets me up onto my knees, I swallow hard. As he slowly enters I winced with pain then relaxed. At first it hurt but the slow pace started to become enjoyable.

" Moan for me baby." He whispers into my right ear. I began to let out a recurring moan. He played with my hair, until he let out a moan. With that moan he began to go faster and faster, until we both came.

We laid there together, both exhausted. I rolled over so that my head rested on Sasuke chest. He slowly played with my hair, twirling his fingers. The fire was hot and warming, the sheets curled around us.

" I love you Sasuke." I trailed off, closing my eyes and falling asleep to Sasuke's voice.

" I love you too, Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: thanks you for reading to part seven. Now just as another warning this is a boy on boy story so if that isn't your thing this story isn't for you. So now enjoy part seven of school days. Also I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update.

Six days have come to pass since Sasuke's and mine encounter, that night of sweet bliss. I know find myself waiting in the freezing cold air of Christmas Eve. The day Sasuke promised me a date. It's six twenty the date starting at six thirty. So I sat on a cold bench covered with a crisp fresh layer of snow. The sun was just setting you could see the colours through the clouds, the fresh orange, the bright pink, and the red staining the sky. Slowly it came to set the deep blue taking over.

" Naruto!" I quickly look down from the sky to see Sasuke walking slowly over. His hands tucked away in his black jacket, you can count of Sasuke to wear something dark. Unlike me wearing a orange jacket white fur cover the inside of my hood. He was just about to cross the road, the busy cars rushing by. I slowly got walking closer waiting for us to meet. Then a flashing court my eye, the sight entered my mind before the sound. A siren of a cop car rushing closer and closer. I raised my hand telling Sasuke to stop, to late, to late he already step onto the road. A swerving car came into sights. With that his body hit the ground, a gust of blood, rich blood followed. Couples ran to the area, girlfriends screaming " call someone!"

I stood there in shock, what else was I meant to do? I shook my head.

" No he's ok, they will help him." I jolted into a walk, a slow humble walk. That walk turning into run, a fast paced run. Finally I reached the circle of people crowding him, the siren of the ambulance came into a close hum. Walking closer the sounds of the night disappeared, the crowded sounds just disappeared. There I stood over his body, speckled with flakes of snow. The pool of blood that seemed never ending, dying the snow a rich red. Hot tears dripping down my cheek, falling down to his black jacket. His eyes opened, slowly but they opened. His hand reaching up, dropping just as quickly as it rose. Catching his hand before it hit the snow, dropping down onto a pool of blood. The scent quickly filling the air.

" Na..ru..to I..I love y..ou." Before I could speak his cold hand landed on my lips. The husky voice continued.

" Ne..ver forget t..hat." The tears flowed faster, as Sasuke showed me his tears.

" I love you too.. Sasuke." I choked on the words, the painful bitter words.

" Don't forget t..o mo..ve on, stay safe." He swallowed, I wanted to say stop save your energy... But we both knew that there wasn't any use in that.

" Stay... Safe, don't want t..o see you again u..p there till you're a o..ld man." His hand tighten around mine, the hot tears burning my skin.

" Oh ye..ah protect Hi..nata fo..r me as w..ell." He smiled, his finger nudging for me to come closer. He closed his eyes and we kissed one last time, his cold lips I will always remember. The siren was right there, he was already gone though. His eyes were closed, his breath had stopped, even his hand had let go. I sat back, tears flowing madly. As they came and took his body.

" Are you family?" All I could muster was a shake of my head.

He was quiet as he walked away, the snow crunching under his feet.

Yes I know I can't come, I'm not family. But I wouldn't go anyway, HE WAS DEAD, GONE! That's it he's GONE, I'm never going to hear, or see him again! I cradle my face in my bloody hands, his rich red blood was on my hands. I peeped through to see them driving away with great speed. You can't save him, those people drive away watching a dead body. That's what I could of been doing if I was in there.. Watching a cold lifeless body. I screamed, it just came out.. It was a call, a call of pain the pain that I was going through. The thoughts of when I was just a inch away came to mind. It was the softest whisper I'ld ever heard, his final words, soft but clear.

... I love you, Naruto don't forget...


	8. Chapter 8

Since that night nearly a year has passed. Here I am studying hard for my final exams. Last year of high has hit me hard. It's just thinking about all that happened last year. I hit a happiness jackpot, finding Sasuke. Then all my happiness was taken away in a matter of minutes. His final word, the cold crisp snow, the rich blood that I choked on with every breath. These things aren't something you can forget easily. Seeing someone die right in front of you and that someone being you're lover.

" There all finished." That's it I've finished study everything. I can't stress enough, but I can't spend my weekend studying. I've spent weeks doing that. There I pulled away from the table covered with books. Restring my head against the wall.

" What's next?" What else could I possibly do?

" Maybe I should just study?" Pulling forward back into the table I loud knock came into hearing.

Jumping up with great speed, hitting my knee on the table. I stood there just for a quick moment. Naruto you do realise that this is showing how much you miss human contact, Don't you? That went over and over in my mind as my humble walk to the door came to a run.

" COMING!" Like a child I ran to the door. Someone had actually came to see me. After the funeral I just closed down, school, home, school and then home again. Talking was nearly forbidden in my mind, but have I finally grown out of that? Is the grief finally melting away.

There I stood at the door turning that nob. Thirsty for the human contact that waited.

" Hello." There was nobody there, just a prank probably. Turning around to walk back inside and turn back into a soulless statue.

" Naruto? That you buddy?" Quickly I ran back out, there he was walking up those stairs.

" shikamaru!?" He smirk walking over to the ledge. Looking over the ground.

" Winter is coming up, already feeling the cold. Anyway thought you weren't coming. I stood there but you didn't answer so I was walking down the stairs. Till I heard the slam of the door." He stood there looking down, flicking a lighter open and closed. Looking back signalling for me to join him.

Once he looked back a huge smile came to my face. Closing the door then joining him.

" Really didn't think you would of answered. I have some news and I wanted to tell you first. I don't know why but it had to be you. You had to be the first to know that, that. Tamari and I are getting married.

" What you two a..re ge..getting married?!" I had to step back what a surprise.

" Good to see you haven't changed." He chuckled, looking around. I laugh it was amazing news.

" I'm really happy for you two... I know why you asked you want me to be your best man don't ya?"

" Ah.. N..o a..hh."

" Say no more shikamaru I'm the man for you." His face was shocked he didn't know what to say!

" Naruto I don't know about best man.. But I would like you to be one of my groomsman." Before was a total joke, but now he actually wanted me to.. Be in his wedding.

" YESS!, i.i mean i except your offer." He looked and smiled, I just look ahead pure happiness on my face.

" I know that you probably don't want to hear this but we've all missed you. Especially Hinata.." Her name rolled over in the air. I can't even look her in the face anymore. The times she tried to talk to me, the times she waited at my door knocking and knocking waiting for me to answer. In pains me especially since she hadn't stop, that's why I'm surprised I even answered shikamaru.

" How is she?"

" Moving on slowly, I think Kiba has began to put the moves on her."

" NO!" I stopped moving away, what was this feeling? Anger... Jealously, why did I do that? Shikamaru looked like he knew what was going on. Though it was a face with a grim look.

" Naruto you love her, there's no playing around anymore. I can't play with words anymore, you love her." The words stung like knives, the memories came flooding back, the nightmare reliving itself.

" No, no I don't." Anger filled me the hot tears of that night came flooding.

" You do, get over it and do something about!"

" I don't love Hinata!" Anger over took me I wanted to scream and shout. I cradled my face like I did that night.

Suddenly a warmth wrapped around me.

" Listen Naruto I'm not one for hugs so you better cherish this moment."

" I will, I will. I want to cherish every moment in life." I choked on the words but they finally came out.

" Shikamaru I don't want to say I love her, because Sasuke just died." I cried harder saying those words aloud for the first time.

" Everyone has the choice to move on, Sasuke wouldn't want you to be like this. It's okay to move on." I felt the lighter flicking open and then closed, Shikamaru knew this pain.

After around a hour there sat Shikamaru at my kitchen table sipping tea. I stood by the kettle watching as the tea moved around in circles as my hands shook.

" Over eighty percent."

" Huh? Over eighty percent in what?"

Shikamaru looked over quite confused.

" If I get over eighty percent in finals I will confess." He smile taking another sip from his tea.

" You saying that because you're scared I guess."

" Shut up Shikamaru." A Laugh filled the room.

" You definitely haven't changed, ...good. Ahh I gotta take Tamari on a date tonight." His face was pure fear, I guess Temari can be scary at times.

" Here I'll walk you out." He got up quickly, as I scuttled behind.

" Are you going to be okay?"

" Yeah I'm just going to do some more studying, don't worry about me. I'm all fired up you know, I really want to tell her." He smiled and with a goodbye he walked away.

" Come back some time okay, it gets lonely here."

" You know it, I'll even bring the whole crew this time." I smiled to myself, closing the door behind me.

" Eighty percent, that's all I need. Please wait for me Hinata."


	9. Chapter 9

"That's it." It silently escaped my lips. The final test was over. The bell had rang and everyone had already upped and gone. I sat there at my desk with a fully answered sheet. All there was to do is wait, wait till Monday and see my score. The score that will decide what I'm going to do.

"Mmm." Outside the sun was slightly setting. The soft sun felt good on my face.

The school was dead, the walkway was empty. It was quiet just the soft wind whispered. Reaching the gate I turned taking one last look. The next time I'm here I'll be looking at a sheet of paper hanging from a wall. That sheet will hold the scores of my tests.

I walked out smiling it's all I can do, just stay positive.

I reached the start of the bridge quickly turning left. Walking past I looked down to the slope. Cherry blossom trees guarded the grassy field. The slope ending at a river, pink flowers floating down stream.

Rocks crunched beneath my feet as I walked up an old abandoned pathway. Just a year had past but it felt and looked like forever. The jingle of my keys in my pocket, pulling them out.

There was Sasuke's spare key, I had to say goodbye and this seemed like, like.. I was trying. The satisfaction of the key sliding into the lock turning and the click of the door opening.

Inside there was almost a slight mist of dust. Foggy and most importantly stuffy. I choked a few coughs over.

I quickly began to open windows feeling the winter breeze fill the room. Lights flashed on, and the room began to feel more like it did ages ago.

While standing by an open window, I spotted a small black box sitting on the kitchen counter. I walked closer till I was standing right above it. It was small, a velvet feel. Picking it up just about to open it. Dropping it back onto the counter.

" I can't, I..I can't." Looking at it one last time before sticking it into my pocket.

I was puzzled with what I should do about this place. Since Hinata's family has friends in high places. They gave the house to me. Though this visited did go better then last time. All I did was cry wishing he would come back. I still wish that he would come back, but I think I'm moving on.

Satisfied with my visit I leave.

Sun was truly setting now, the sky filled with a beautiful array of colours. I wanted to know so badly, what that paper had to hold. I want to tell her but I need something, just something that I need to complete.

Walking up the stairs to my apartment block, I see Shikamaru standing there looking dazed and drastically frazzled.

" Naruto!" His eyes widening once he spots me.

" Naruto, where have you been. I've been here for over an hour. Actually don't worry about it. I just came here to let you know that Hinata's on a date with..." He stops causing a great friction to hang in the air.

" It's Kiba, isn't it." He nods, before raising his hand and putting it on my shoulder.

" Na."

" No Shikamaru, no times for chats. I need to find her.. Them. I think I may know where they are. Even if I just Say sorry for what I did everything will be better." Before another word could be spoken I was off. Leaping down the stairs and running as fast as my feet would take me.

I thought I knew where they were. Down the road near Hinata's street there's a park. She describes it as quiet, beautiful, and simple. To the detail of the bench sitting under a tree shaded by sun. Yet still specks of golden light shines through, the green leaves of the tree. Surrounded by more blissful trees, as green as evergreen.

I had to see her, I need to say sorry. I don't care if as soon as she sees me. She screams and yells that she hates me. Just as long as the word sorry gets to be said from my lips.

Peering through the trees, walking along the cemented path. There she was sitting alone. Her head in her hands. Water dripping down her arms.

"Kiba I already told." Her voice awakening with me step, yet her body stayed still.

"Hinata..." Her head quickly flicked up. Her eyes were puffy and red. She quickly wiped away tears, that still fell even against her will. A shaky smile appeared.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for."

" Stop we both know what you did and now you're saying sorry. I think that's enough. But why are you here?"

" Ahh well um, it's because Shikamaru told me you were on a date and..."

" I can't believe you remembered this place, well me telling you about it."

" Well I've been in love with you for a while so of course I would listen. I just realised it though..."

" Did you just say... That you love me?" With a slow nod she leaped into the air and hugged me. I took in that moment. The way her voice sounded muffled on my shoulder. How soft her hair felt against cheek.

" Hinata I care about you a lot so... I want to be the man for you. If you will just give me a chance." While not breaking the hug she looked up to me.

" You broke my heart, Naruto." Those words were like cold knifes cutting my skin. It was the words that needed to be said but I didn't want to hear them."

" But you were hurting and I... I can't find anyone else that I want to be with. Kiba made me happy, yet it was always you in my mind." Her tears were killing me. The way her voice was shaking. It was hurting just to see someone I love in pain.

" Well I want to make you happy and make up for the year. Make up for the year that I missed the year I could of spent with you." She smiled and fell into my arms.

" I trust you, I never stopped believing in you."

" Come on then it's cold, would you like to spend the night at mine? Just sleeping and talking that's all. I want to spend all the time I can with you."

" Let's go then, I'm cold, hold me?" I laughed holding her with my arm walking in the darken sky. Just a tint of light, the street the lights turning on one by one.

Once home we packed up for the night. Cuddling in bed whispering sweet secrets. Catching up, laughing and giggling, it felt so easy. After hours of talking and talking. She turned into my chest and whispered something that seemed so true.

" Naruto, I love you, I can't wait I've loved since I first got to know you. It's just so easy with you I don't even need to try. I forgave you long ago and don't even think that I blamed you."

" Hinata, I love you too. I'm going to care for you and keep you safe. I'm not losing you. But for the moment I'm going to savour these moments with you. I love you." With a sweet giggle she dug into my shoulder. For the first time in ages I fell asleep so easily. Just Hinata and I.

Author's note:

So here we are at the end. So this is a old fanfiction I wrote ages ago. So I wanted to change it. But I wanted to keep with the original story for my first fanfiction that I'm posting. For future fanfiction they're not going to all keep with Naruto. There will be all different fandoms. But give the look over to see if you're interested.


End file.
